five_nights_at_freddys_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Springtrap
Were you looking for Adventure Springtrap's counterparts?: Spring Bonnie, Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Withered Bonnie, Nightmare Bonnie, Plushtrap, Shadow Bonnie, or Jack-O-Bonnie? "Cuter in person; still a killer." - Springtrap's loading message Springtrap is an unlockable character in FNaF World. He first starred in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 as the animatronic trying to get into the office (along with The Phantom Animatronics) and cause Game Over in the process. In the main story, Springtrap is the animatronic suit that Purple Guy donned in an attempt to escape the souls of his victims. The plan backfired, as the springlocks designated to prevent the animatronic parts from closing around the wearer failed, almost killing the murderer in the process. This apparently hasn't occurred in FNaF World, as purple guy's sprite appears to be well intact. Springtrap is similar to his counterpart from the core series, except he is smaller. He has greenish-yellow fur and light purple eyes. He has four fingers and three toes. Springtrap has multiple tears scattered over his suit, but he lacks the ripped open part of his chest and noticeable endoskeleton legs his FNaF3 counterpart has. Springtrap is a playable character in FNaF World. He is unlocked via fighting him in battle and if the player wins the battle, he will join the player's party. Springtrap is primarily offensive, as Bite 2 makes him able to do high damage on two enemies, Springlocks hits everything on the screen and does max area damage and Rainy Day lowers enemies defenses, making them more easy to defeat. Like all characters, Springtrap has three attacks: * - An orange attack that deals more damage than Bite. * - A red attack that deals max area damage. * - A purple attack that lowers enemy defense. Which version of Springtrap is the best? Plushtrap Springtrap Spring Bonnie Purple Guy *Springtrap's core series counterpart contains crucial hints that Purple Guy's dead body being inside Springtrap's suit. However, in FNaF World, he is not. ** This is probably because Scott wanted to make FNaF World kid-friendly, and felt that him having a corpse inside of him was too dark for children, although there is some bluish-purplish body in him. **Springtrap still has the same eyes as his original version, which most people theorize belong to Purple Guy. ***These eyes are completely different from the Adventure Phantom animatronics. *Springtrap is the only FNaF World character in the bottom row to use an orange attack. **He is also the only bottom-row character not to have his name marked as "???" when being fought against. *Unlike FNaF3, both of his ears are in perfect condition. He is also in a noticeably better condition than his FNaF3 core counterpart. *His loading screen menu phrase, "Cuter in person, still a killer" is a reference to Purple Guy's child murders at Fredbear's Family Diner and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. *His Springlock attack is literally referred to himself being a spring-lock animatronic, and also the cause of Purple Guy's death. **Same goes with Spring Bonnie. File:Wikia9.PNG|Springtrap fighting with Adventure Spring Bonnie, Adventure Phantom Mangle, and Adventure Paperpals. Springtrap load.png|On the loading screen. Springtraparticlething.png|Locked. FNaF_World_Title_Screen.jpg|On the title screen with other characters. Plush.gif|Idle animation. 3019.png|Icon. AttackSpringtrap.gif|Springtrap's attack animation. Character-select-jpg.jpg|Springtrap on the Select Character. FNAF World Christmas.jpg|Springtrap in the "Merry Christmas!" teaser. Download.jpg|Springtrap with the other characters in the final teaser Fnafworld update2.jpg|Springtrap in the teaser for Update 2 Category:Characters Category:FNaF3 Originated Animatronics Category:Pages Category:Playable characters Category:FNaF World Category:Protagonists Category:Purple attack users Category:Orange attack users Category:Red attack users Category:Ad.Bonnies Category:2016 Category:Adventure Characters Category:Unlockable Characters